


Truth or Dare

by tisthenerdiestnerd



Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: Author needs sleep, Cassian - Freeform, Gay, Renard - Freeform, Sariel - Freeform, Truth or Dare, astra - Freeform, authors first work, boblem, boblem is clueless and sweet, elyse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisthenerdiestnerd/pseuds/tisthenerdiestnerd
Summary: Basic truth or dare thingy.
Relationships: Cassian/Renard (Life of the Party)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic

The inn at Lakeside the party is staying in is louder than usual. The sounds of drunk people puking, people screaming, and furniture being broken are plentiful, more so than a typical evening. Everyone is fed up with the annoying noises. Boblem lays in his bed with a pillow over his head, Cassian is trying to distract himself with his book, and Sariel has simply retreated in her mind, willing the people outside to shut up. The room next to theirs is a lot less peaceful. Renard and Elyse are arguing about whether or not to do something about the noise, and Astra is trying to calm the situation with his music. Renard finally gets tired of the noise.  
"I'm going for a walk."  
"I'll come with you!" Astra doesn't offer, but simply states.   
"I'm coming too. Do you want to get the tall, the small, and the annoyed?" Elyse says.  
"Fine," Renard replies, internally wishing Cassian wouldn't want to come with. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the 'shut your mouth incident', when Cassian kissed him. It wasn't that that was disturbing, but the fact that he kissed him back.   
The three of them leave, and Astra knocks on the 'elf room' door. The door is opened by a smiling Boblem.  
"Hi y'all! Whatcha doin?"   
"We are going for a walk, want to come with?" Elyse says.  
"Sure thing! CASSIAN, SARIEL, DO YOU WANT TO COME WALK WITH US?"  
Startled, Cassian replies "Boblem, you do not have to yell, we are in the room with you."  
"Well do you want to go on a walk?"  
"Fine. Sariel, will you be joining us?"  
"Alright."  
"Well then, let’s be off," Renard instructs.  
The party begins to leave the tavern, and have a tough time getting down the stairs and out the building. On the way through the tavern floor, a large orc hits Renard on the shoulder, shouting about the drink he owed him. Renard nearly jumped out of his skin and didn't know what to do when an unexpected hero lent him a helping hand.   
"Don't touch him," Cassian said. He stared at the group of orcs and half orcs who stared him down, but Cassian stared back. "Are you aware of personal space? Get your hand off him. I am perfectly capable of getting him a drink."  
With that, Cassian grabbed Renard's hand and pulled him through the crowd. Renard pulled his hand away as soon as he could.  
"Why did you grab my hand?!"   
"They weren't going to leave you alone, and you seemed frozen, what else would you propose?!"  
"..………………….. Thank you..." Renard hesitantly says.  
"No problem. Let's go."

The group walks through the rowdy town, avoiding people who are trying to sell suspicious booze and other substances. The party is at the edge of the town when Astra feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks to where the tap came from, and then to his other side, where he sees Aerenthias.   
“Hello beautiful,” Aerenthias says with a smile towards Astra.  
Obviously flustered and blushing a deep teal, Astra does his best to respond. “Hi Aerenthias.”  
“What are you handsome bunch doing out this late?” Aerenthias asks while beginning to walk with the group.  
“We are going on a walk,” Astra says. “Want to join us?”  
“I already have.”  
The party continues forward and ends up at a semi-quiet park on the edge of the town. The moon is shining down on them, much to Sariel’s happiness. The sound of the small river flowing nearby calms Cassian, who is internally saying WHY DID I DO THAT WHY DID I KISS HIM WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING. He has mastered the art of appearing calm, so no one suspects anything is amiss.  
“Should I play some music?” Astra inquires.  
“Yes, I would very much love to hear you play,” Aerenthias replies with his ever present flirty smile at Astra.  
Astra begins to play his music, Cassian sits near the river, both to calm himself down and to keep Renard away. Cassian would never admit, but he was humming along to the song he helped Astra learn. Sariel is sitting on a nearby tree stump with Boblem, with Boblem making wild gestures and Sariel occasionally pointing at the moon. Elyse is sat next to Astra, and Aerenthias is sitting on Astra’s other side. Renard has taken to standing as far away from Cassian as possible, while still being near the group. Astra finishes his song after a few minutes, met with a big smile from the people listening.   
“That was awesome!” Elyse says, being Astra’s usual fan.  
“That was incredible. You truly are talented,” Aerenthias says.  
“That was really good Astra,” Boblem says.  
The whole group is going on about Astra’s music, their past adventures, and how annoying drunk people can be. They all end up sitting at a wooden table, except for Cassian, who lingers back for a moment.   
“Come sit!” Boblem says. “There’s room, you aren’t that tall.”  
Cassian hesitantly sits next to Boblem, who made room for him. This also puts him next to Renard, which he was hoping would not happen.   
“I have an idea!” Elyse practically shouts.  
“What?” Cassian asks, already bored.  
“Truth or dare!”  
“That is a bad idea,” Cassian responds.  
“Try it! It’ll be fun,” Elyse says.  
“I’ll do it!” Aerenthias agrees  
“Sure! Y’all make almost everything fun, let’s give it a try!” Boblem adds  
“O.K.” Astra says.  
“Sariel. Cassian. Renard. Do it.” Elyse asks  
Cassian hesitates, then agrees. Sariel hesitantly agrees after him, and it takes a lot of asking to get Renard to join.  
“Rules. There are no rules.”  
“Elyse, that is not how rules work. No questions that are too personal.” Renard says.  
Everyone says some version of “fine by me” and the game begins.  
“Who wants to go first?” Boblem wonders.  
“I’ll go,” Elyse states. “Aerenthias, truth or dare?”  
“Dare.”  
“Kiss Astra on the cheek.”  
Aerenthias does this without hesitation, but first asking if Astra is O.K with it. Astra responds with a very flustered yes, and blushes a deep teal when Aerenthias places a gentle kiss on his cheek.  
It was Aerenthias’s turn to ask, so he turned to Astra.  
“Truth or dare”  
Astra, very flustered, says “Trare duth!” and mixes up the words. “I mean dare”  
“Hold my hand for the next few rounds.”  
Astra is a very bright green when Aerenthias holds his hand, and of course Aerenthias makes it a big deal and puts their hands on the table.  
“My turn. Renard, truth or dare?”  
Renard sighs at Astra’s question. “Do I have to?”  
“Yes,” Elyse demands  
“Fine. truth.”   
Astra hesitates. Elyse whispers in his ear, and he says, “When was the last time you kissed someone?”  
“...”  
“Answer the question, Renard,” Cassian says to him.   
“Last night.”  
Elyse spits out her tiny booze and everyone looks surprised.   
“What!?!? You!?! Kissed!?!? Someone?!?!? Last night!?” Elyse shouts.  
Renard looks bright red on the parts of his face that are visible.   
“The only time we left you alone is with Cassian,” Boblem notices. “Cassian, did you see who he kissed?”   
“Boblem, it is not your turn for a question to be answered.” Cassian retorts.  
“Ren, ask someone truth or dare. We need to keep this game going.” Aerenthius says.  
“Fine. Elyse, truth or dare?”  
“Dare!”  
“Do a handstand.”  
To everyone’s surprise, Elyse jumps up on the table, and attempts a handstand. She has had a few of the tiny booze bottles, so it doesn’t end up well and she finished her display falling off the table, saving herself with her flying spell.   
Everyone laughs.  
“My turn to ask,” Elyse says, managing to sit up. “Boblem, truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
Elyse thinks for a bit. “What is your favorite animal?”  
Boblem looks flustered and overwhelmed. “I can’t choose! That’s unfair to the animals I don’t choose! And I can’t make a list because then the animals at the bottom of the list get sad!”  
“Boblem, it’s ok, you don’t have to answer,” Sariel says.   
“OK. Is it my turn to ask? Ok then. Sariel, truth or dare?”  
“Dare”  
“Explain to the party how to turn into an octopus.”  
Sariel giggles, and then does her best to recreate the glory of Boblem’s explanation.   
The party laughed, and it was Sariel’s turn to ask someone.  
“Cassian, truth or dare?”  
“Truth.” Cassian stated.  
Sariel in her brilliance and wisdom, asked the perfect question.  
“Cassian, when is the last time you kissed someone?”  
Cassian looked her dead in the eye and says “Last night.”  
Elyse looks shocked. Astra is staring. Aerenthias is laughing to himself, Renard looks terrified, Boblem looks confused, and Asriel looks proud of her question.  
“What the actual fuck!?!?!?” Elyse says. “You two were alone last night. You both said you kissed someone last night. The only time you were out of my sight last night is when you were with each other. Does this mean what I think it means.” Astra was freaking out with her also, and both of them looked insane and were whispering at each other and squealing.  
Realization dawns on Boblem’s face. “Renard! You must have seen who Cassian kissed!”  
“Moving on.” Cassian states. “Renard, truth or dare?”  
Renard didn’t want to lose this game. He didn’t want to show Cassian that he had power over him. “Truth.”  
“Did you enjoy kissing someone last night?”  
“..................................................yes”  
“What was that?” Cassian asked.  
“..................................................yes.”  
Elyse and Astra were loosing their fucking minds. They couldn’t contain their excitement. Sariel was holding back a laugh at the flustered Renard. Aerenthias was also joining in on the teasing, and Elyse spit out the tiny booze she was drinking.  
“Hold on a fucking minute,” Elyse says. “What the fuck!?!? You two?!?!”  
Boblem looks very confused. “Cassian and Renard, did you two see who the other one kissed!? I don’t get what’s happening…” Boblem contemplated for a moment, and Sariel leaned over and whispered something in his ear, standing up to be able to. Shock spread across his face. “You two kissed each other!? How did I not get that?!”  
“I’m done with this game,” Renard says, standing up and walking away.  
Elyse and Astra look disappointed. “Cassian, you should go after him!” Elyse suggests.   
Cassian looks like he is deciding something for a split second, and then he stands up and walks after Renard. Elyse whispers to Boblem when the two are out of earshot. “You need to send Zip!”   
“I’m not gonna invade their privacy!”  
“Fine, then I’ll do it,” Elyse says, as she disappears, going invisible.  
Sariel wildshapes into a small silvery white mouse and scurries after the two, saying something before the change about making sure no one is murdered. Astra sneaks into the bushes with Aerenthias, trying to follow without making a noise. Boblem reluctantly wildshapes into Snoblem, the snake form of Boblem.  
The rest of the snooping party makes their way to where Cassian and Renard are standing, all hiding.   
“What the fuck did you follow me for?!”  
“First of all, you can’t see out here,” Cassian says, illuminating the small clearing they are in with small golden dancing lights. “Second of all, I wanted to apologize for that unfortunate game of truth or dare. You know you could have just not answered the questions, right?”  
“I thought you would lie, so we could keep it a secret.”  
“Why do you want it a secret? Do you hate me that much, dear Renard?”  
“Don’t call me that. I don’t completely hate you, I just need time to process what the fuck happened,” Renard says. “Also, don’t fucking tell me what to do. All you do is control people. You manipulate. You mess with people, and you try to always get what you want. Even then, the concept of what you want always changes, so it is fucking impossible to keep you happy enough not to fuck with people.”  
Cassian looks oddly hurt by the outburst.  
“What the fuck do you even want Cassian? I don’t want to be friends with you. I want you to leave me alone. Tell me what I can do to get you to fuck off and shut your fucking mouth.” Renard realized what he said too late, the words already hang in the air.   
Cassian is silent for a moment. Then he reaches for Renard’s hand. Renard, surprised by the action, lets him take it.   
They stand there, in the beautiful moonlit clearing, decorated with beautiful plants and pathways. Even in the beauty that is this isolated paradise of a garden, they can only look at eachother.   
Then, just as Cassian did last night, he leans in and kisses Renard.   
Renard is surprised, and doesn’t know what to do. Cassian pulls back, and leans his forehead against Renard’s.  
“I’m sorry, Renard.”  
Cassian turns and leaves the clearing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I might want to write more, let me know if anyone would be interested in another chapter

Renard was shocked by Cassian leaving like that. “Cassian! Wait!” He tried to go after Cassian, but as soon as Renard stepped forward, the form of Cassian turned to mist as he misty stepped away.  
“Cassian…”  
Renard sat with his back against the tree, and carefully removed his mask and wiped his eyes of the tears that had formed. Renard wanted to follow him, but he knew he couldn’t. He knew Cassian was farther away when the golden lights flickered out.  
“Fuck.” was all Renard could say.  
In the bushes, Astra whispered to an invisible Elyse. “We gotta help!” Turning to the silver mouse that was Sariel he says “Go find Cassian.” Astra stands up out of the bushes and slowly walks to Renard.  
Renard is obviously startled, and puts his mask on when he hears the movement.  
“Astra? What were you doing in the bushes? Did you see what we were doing?”  
“Yeah… sorry about that Renard, but we-”  
“Astra, what the fuck do you mean by ‘we’”  
Snake Boblem slithers out of the shrubbery and moves towards the two.  
“SSSSsSsssSssSSSssssssSSS”  
“Boblem, we don’t understand you,” Renard says.  
The snake turns into Boblem. “We wanted to make sure you two weren’t gonna hurt each other, so we wildshaped-”  
“WE wildshaped?!” Renard asked, angry.  
“Yeah, Sariel and I wildshaped, and Elyse turned invisible, and Aerenthias hid with Astra. Elyse went first, and the rest of us followed so Elyse wouldn’t do anything crazy.”  
Renard looks angry. He stands up. “Elyse, Aerenthias, you can come out.”  
Elyse and Aerenthias of them emerge from their hiding places, looking embarrassed.  
“Stay the fuck out of my business.” He turns and leaves.  
“Ren. Please don’t go alone,” Astra says. “We can help you find Cassian. Sariel is already on her way!”  
“That means two of us are alone in a crowded city after dark?” Renard looks very mad.  
“I guess,” Elyse says.  
Renard storms off, the rest of the group follows.  
“I’m going to find them.” Renard says.  
“We’re coming with!” Boblem says.  
The group walks through the small crowds, looking for any sign of the two missing elves. The group makes sure to look below eye level, and pays extra attention to crowds. It is difficult to find your short friends in a crowd.  
An especially loud and rowdy group passed through, and the group gets separated, with Renard on his own with Boblem, and Astra, Aerenthias, and Elyse on the other side of the street.  
The groups continue, and Renard has the idea to find water, because Cassian will most likely be there. Renard really does not want to go near a lot of water though.  
Cassian’s view  
Cassian had just stormed off, and misty stepped away. He was angry, sad, and disappointed in himself for being such a horrible person. He wanted to find a river, a lake, or any water to calm down.  
He came across the same river from the gardens, but it was stretched across town to a different park across the city. No one was around. He double checked to make sure no one was there, and then stepped into the river, submerging completely. He let himself breathe in the water, and found peace and calm with the strong yet mysterious water.  
Renard’s view  
Renard was walking, and eventually got separated from Boblem. He didn’t care, he knew Boblem would find the others.  
He came across a garden on the other side of the small city, and walked through the old stone archway into the garden. There were small birds chirping, the distant sound of a river flowing, and the gentle wind blowing through the trees. He was nervous at the sound of the river flowing, knowing Cassian was probably there. He hesitantly walked a bit closer to the river. He saw a wide river flowing slowly, making a sound that would be calming to most. He walked along with the river flowing while being far away from it. He looked into the river, and his heart seemed to stop for a moment.  
On the bottom of the river, there was the barely visible sitting form of Cassian. Renard panicked, fearing that Cassian had drowned. He didn’t want to go into the river, but Cassian’s life was more important than his fear. Renard gathered his strength, and tried to calm his frantic breaths. He couldn’t get the others in time, he had to go into the river.  
Renard took a few steps into the river, terrified.  
He took a few more steps.  
He submerged himself in the water.  
Everything was dark, it hurt to open his eyes to see. He blindly reached out for Cassian, who was floating at the bottom of the river. He managed to open his eyes long enough to see Cassian looking at him with a scared look. Renard realized something was off, and that was the fact that Cassian was breathing.  
Renard was so full of fear and terror, and he couldn’t breathe, and his vision went dark, and his eyes closed.  
Next thing he knew, he was gasping for air, laying on the side of the river, in an unfamiliar part of the garden. Cassian was looking down at him with concern and fear, holding Renard’s face in his hands.  
“What the fuck…”  
“Renard! Why the hell did you go into that river!”  
Through coughing, Renard said “I thought you drowned!”  
“Me? A water wizard, drowning.” Cassian was unamused and very much angry. “I’m glad you are alright.”  
Cassian looked like he regretted something, and Renard knew what it was.  
Renard sat up, and he noticed he was completely dry. Cassian must have dried them off.  
Cassian went to sit on a bench, leaving Renard sat by the river. He quickly got up and followed.  
“Renard.”  
“Cassian.”  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I ruined any chance I had at being a good person towards you. I’m sorry I was a bad person. I’m sorry I’m horrible.”  
They both looked sad. “You aren’t a bad person.”  
Cassian looked angry all of a sudden. “How the hell do you know that! You don’t know anything about me!”  
“I know enough about you to know you are a good person.”  
Renard took off his mask.  
“Cassian, I’m sorry too.”  
“About what?”  
“Not doing this sooner.”  
“What the hell do yo-”  
Cassian was cut off as Renard kissed him.  
It was a lot less awkward, now that his mask was off. Cassian brought up his hands and held Renard’s face, keeping him close. Renard placed his hands around Cassian’s waist, doing the same.  
Time wasn’t a concern anymore. It could have been an eternity or a blink of an eye they were kissing.  
They were only stopped by a familiar voice yelling “I FOUND THEM!”  
“Boblem! What the hell!” Renard said, bright red, as he pushed Cassian off the bench in a panic.  
“Renard?” Elyse arrives, followed by the rest of the group.  
“Yes?”  
“RENARD”  
“CASSIAN WHAT DO YOU WANT”  
“To not be pushed off a fucking bench while kissing you?!?” It was obvious that Cassian did not notice the arrival of the rest of the party.  
“Shut the fuck up!” Renard yelled, gesturing at the rest of the group.  
“Oh,” Cassian stated as he awkwardly got up from where Renard had pushed him.  
“Wewerenotkissingweweresittingonthisbenchhatingeachotherandnotkissingbecausethatsnotwhatweweredoing.”  
“Calm down, Ren.” Cassian said, sitting on the bench.  
Elyse was laughing her ass off at the sight of Cassian being yeeted off the bench and then Renard freaking out. Astra was also laughing, and Sariel was giggling.  
“I’m going back to the inn.” Astra said.  
“Yeah. come on, let’s leave these two lovers alone.” Elyse said.  
Renard was bright red. Cassian was also red. The rest of the party left.  
“Sorry I pushed you off the bench…”  
“That’s alright. I have a few ways you can make it up to me,” Cassian said leaning in and kissing Renard again.  
“CASSIAN. RENARD. LETS GO,” Elyse shouted.  
The two got up, and walked hand in hand through the moonlit streets back towards the inn.


End file.
